


Lovers Rock

by ibonekoen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cassian has an oral fixation and jyn loves it, jyn has an oral fixation too, slight praise kink, sub!Cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: Sometimes Cassian likes it when Jyn takes control.





	Lovers Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [literatiruinedme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/gifts).



> I realize this might not be everybody's kink, and that's okay! If you're not into sub!Cassian, that's cool. [Literatiruinedme](http://literatiruinedme.tumblr.com/) and I were having a discussion about the filthy things Cassian and Jyn get up to in the bedroom, and that's how this fic came about. I hope you enjoy!

Cassian feels the strain of his muscles, knows they’re about to tremble from the effort of remaining completely still. Above him, Jyn moans as she rocks against him, her hands pressed flat on his chest.

Sweat beads on his forehead and slides down his face, and he shudders as he bites back a groan. His fingers twitch and his hands raise off the bed. He hears Jyn tut just as his fingers grasp her hips, and a whine escapes him as she goes still.

“No, querida, please don’t stop,” he gasps.

“What did I say about moving, hmm?” Jyn arches an eyebrow, and Cassian whimpers.

“If I move, you stop.” He drags his tongue across his dry lips and takes a deep breath. After a count of ten, he exhales and forces himself to go still again. He meets her gaze, eager to please her, and he’s awestruck.

She’s naked, straddling his hips, her hair falling down around her shoulders. Her nipples are pert, droplets of sweat glistening on her skin, and his mouth salivates. He wants to gather her up in his arms and roll over, pin her to the bed and torment her with his mouth until she cums while screaming his name.

He doesn’t move a muscle. He bites his lip and waits, barely breathing as he meets her gaze. She’ll continue when she’s good and ready, but he whispers “Jyn, please,” anyway.

She likes it when he begs.

His mouth parts as her fingers trail over his lips, and she doesn’t start moving her hip but he feels her pussy clench around his dick. His eyes roll back into his head as he groans, and she slips her fingers into his mouth. His lips eagerly close around her fingers, and he sucks as enthusiastically as he would her tit.

She grins at him. “That’s a good boy, Captain. Tell me you’re a good boy.”

Cassian whines around her fingers and cuts his eyes away. Her fingers slip from his mouth and grasp his chin, squeezing tightly. He instinctively looks back at her and resists the urge to squirm.

“Cassian, say it.” Her tone is firm with a gentle rebuke, and he bites his lip again.

Her fingers dig into his chin just a little bit more, and his breath catches as he tilts his head back. He hopes she’ll take the hint; he wants to feel her fingers close around his throat, squeezing to constrict his airflow until he’s lightheaded and blissed out.

She doesn’t take the hint but her palm does connect with his cheek with a light sting that has his dick twitching inside her. “What are you, Cassian?” she demands in that strong, commanding tone she uses with the new recruits. It makes him go weak in the knees.

He swallows down the bitter taste of the self-deprecating remarks he could make (and would at any other time.) “A good boy, querida,” he murmurs in a barely audible whisper.

“What was that? Speak louder, Captain. I didn’t hear you.”

He squeezes his eyes shut and then hisses as pain flares across his nipple.

“Eyes open, Cassian.” She presses her thumbnail harder against his nipple, leaving a half-moon indent. His eyes fly open, and she draws her hand back, smirking at him.

He’s trembling again, and one hand fists in the sheets beneath him. He hopes she doesn’t notice, and he manages to find his voice. “I’m a good boy.” His voice is louder and clearer, and a pleased smile curves her lips.

“That’s right.” She resumes her earlier movements, bouncing over him more than rocking, and his breath catches again as she throws her head back.

She’s a thing of beauty, making throaty gasps and low moans as she takes her pleasure from him. He watches, mesmerized, as she shakes and clenches around him, as she croaks his name.

He doesn’t cum, wouldn’t even dream of it until she’s had her fill, and her flushed face and heaving chest are nearly enough to do him in; he holds off though, even if it is a strain.

She hums, her fingers curling around his wrist, and she holds his gaze as she tugs. She raises his hand, curling his fingers until only the pointer and middle fingers are extended.

His breath stutters and stops as she raises his hand up to her mouth, and as her lips curl around his fingers and she begins to suckle, his breath abruptly leaves him in a rush.

He must cum, because the edges of his visions white out, and he thinks he blacks out for a minute. When he comes back to himself, he’s limp and exhausted, and Jyn curls around him, stroking his hair. She murmurs soft, endearing words, and he realizes his throat feels raw.

He drifts off to sleep with her fingers in his hair, safe and warm in her arms as she whispers to him about her good boy.


End file.
